


Reencuentro

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Nervios, Obsesión Amorosa, Reunion de trabajo, Ámbito Laboral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Tras el asalto al Cochlea Nimura no creyó posible volver a ver a su gran amor. Pero se equivocó.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente no tenía pensado volver a escribir este tipo de fanfic desde el punto de vista de Nimura (o Souta, como prefieran) pero después de lo visto en el capítulo 100 de Tokyo Ghoul :Re no pude dejar pasar por alto el corto intercambio de palabras entre Furuta y Ui y lo feliz que me hizo que eso ocurriera.  
> Asique en celebración de la pequeña interacción de mi amada crackship he aquí un nuevo POV desde la perturbada mente del Rey Washuu.

“Veinte minutos. Veinte insufribles minutos empleé en reunir el coraje y la decisión necesarios para atravesar la puerta detrás de la cual pretendía ocultarme de aquello que sabía que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano. No sé en qué momento fue que perdí la cuenta de las veces que inhalé y exhalé buscando calmar las ansias que me estaban destrozando los nervios, pero fueron las suficientes para hacer que mis pulmones quemaran como si hubiera respirado bajo un lago de lava. Bien, no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. Arreglé mi cabello superficialmente y sacudí mis ropas para quitarles cualquier rastro de polvo o pelusas que pudieran arruinar mi imagen, tomé firmemente el picaporte en mi mano y, suspirando desde el seno de mi resquebrajada alma, ingresé a esa dichosa sala a todo correr para hacerles creer a los presentes que mi tardanza se debía a algo de fuerza mucho mayor que un simple histerismo de adolescente enamorado.  
Te veo. Oh si, te veo ahí sentado tan encantador y sublime como siempre y siento cómo mi cuerpo entero se ruboriza calurosamente ante la sola visión de tu belleza de ensueño. Eres tú, Koori, mi amor.   
Noto tu mirada molesta sobre mí debido a mi llegada tarde a una reunión que se supone es importante. Quisiera poder transmitirte que mi impuntualidad se debió al nerviosismo que me generaba saber que volvería a tenerte enfrente después de tanto tiempo sin verte tras tu regreso de Rushima, pero soy consciente de que no puedo abrir mi corazón frente a tanta gente prescindible; es por eso que invento una excusa barata para justificarme que parece no satisfacerte, y te entiendo. Entiendo que no te atraiga nada la idea de tener un novio que llegue tarde a sus citas contigo pero ¡es que no pude evitar acobardarme ante la idea de volver a contemplar tan de cerca esas negras gemas que tienes por ojos, Koori!   
Me reprochas lo sucedido y me disculpo, infinitamente avergonzado por haberte decepcionado. Tomo asiento lo antes posible ya que mis rodillas temblorosas parecen querer ceder en cualquier momento; el sudor corre por mi cara frío cual nieve y por unos momentos no soy capaz de mirarte directamente por la vergüenza ajena que me genera mi propia estupidez.  
No era este el reencuentro mágico que fantaseé durante todo este tiempo, cada noche antes de dormir y cada mañana mientras me preparaba para regresar a este odioso edificio, y sólo puedo culparme a mí mismo.  
Me preguntas algo. Ay dios santísimo, me has hablado, te has dirigido a mí. Sí, lo hiciste, pronunciaste mi apellido una vez más, no lo imaginé. Entro en pánico de tal forma que ni siquiera puedo controlar la expresión de mi rostro que refleja unos nervios y un terror impropios en mí. ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste? Oh, me perdí en la dulzura de tu voz como un ciego en el bosque y no recuerdo de qué iba la pregunta que me formulaste. ¿Era sobre Sasaki? ¡Sí, era sobre él, ya lo recordé!  
-El Clase Especial Asociado era…- por mucho que lo intento no consigo hacer que mi voz deje de temblar como un terremoto de importante magnitud.  
Me reprochas nuevamente con dureza. No te gusta que me siga refiriendo a Sasaki como un investigador. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan inútil y torpe cuando estoy frente a ti? Es tu culpa, Koori precioso, tú me pones en este estado ¿te das cuenta? No, no te das cuenta, nunca lo haces.  
Me disculpo con la mayor sinceridad que puedo arrancar de mi corazón y prosigo. Por unos instantes dudo ¿debería mirarte a ti? ¿debería mirar a cada uno de los presentes en la sala? ¿o tal vez no mirar a nadie? ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ya no oigo mis propias palabras, he vuelto a perderme en la excelsa belleza de tu rostro tallado por los dioses. ¡Oh, Koori, y pensar que ni siquiera la muerte de Kishou logró arrebatarte la hermosura de la que eres pleno dueño! Valió la pena esperar todo este tiempo para volver a verte, a escucharte, a degustar tu perfume y deleitarme con cada insignificante movimiento de tu menudo cuerpo, el mismo que yo desearía poder corromper y poseer noche tras noche sin prisas ni hartazgo hasta que el mismo cielo cayera despedazado sobre la Tierra enterrándonos para siempre bajo un manto de olvido.  
El éxtasis en el cual me sumergió tu sagrada presencia me mantuvo de rehén en un limbo sin tiempo ni espacio consiguiendo que perdiera la cuenta sobre los minutos pasantes, y antes de que pudiera siquiera notarlo la reunión se había terminado, y tú te habías marchado de nuevo dejándome solo en medio de la penumbra de esa horrible sala. Me hubiera encantado salir corriendo hacia ti y abrazarte por detrás, enterrando mi cara en tu frágil espalda de costillas cristalizadas rogándote que nunca más vuelvas a irte de mi lado, pero en lugar de eso permanezco inmóvil en mi asiento todavía ruborizado y con la piel sensibilizada por la manera en la que tu mirada de arcángel estuvo posada sobre mí durante la reunión.   
Vuelvo a repetir la acción de inhalar y exhalar repetidas veces para descomprimir mi tensa alma; una vez conseguido me dejo descansar sobre el respaldo de la silla y es entonces que una muda carcajada se me escapa sin que pueda yo contenerla.  
Un pensamiento me hace cosquillas en el ego, inflándomelo como un globo de carnaval; un mundo de tentadoras oportunidades se abre ante mí y puedo, después de incontables años de amargo padecer, saborear una pizca de esa felicidad que tanto se esmeró en esquivarme.  
Ahora que papá está muerto y yo le sucedo, tú estás a mi merced, Koori querido. Oh sí, a mi completa y entera merced, angelito. Esta vez soy yo quien tiene el poder y me aseguraré de usarlo a mi completo beneficio.  
No importa cuánto te resistas o intentes luchar, pronto seré yo quien esté encima de ti y me tomaré todo el dulce tiempo del mundo para domarte, domesticarte y convertirte en el gatito obediente que he soñado que seas desde que te conocí; siempre necesitado de mis caricias, sediento de mis besos y sumiso ante mí en cuerpo y alma. Mi gatito Koori, eso pronto serás, yo te lo prometo.”


End file.
